1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding bearing having a resin surface layer formed on a sliding surface of a bearing alloy layer and containing a resin and a solid lubricant, and a method of manufacturing the sliding bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sliding bearing has conventionally been used for internal combustion engines of automobiles or the like. The conventional sliding bearing includes a Cu or Al bearing alloy bonded onto a back steel. In order that a wear resistance, anti-seizure property and initial conformability may be improved, the conventional sliding bearing of the aforementioned type includes a resin surface layer formed on the surface of a bearing alloy layer so as to cover the latter layer. The resin surface layer contains a thermosetting resin such as polyamide-imide (PAI), polyimide (PI) or epoxy (EP) resin, and a solid lubricant. For example, JP-A-4-83914 and JP-A-9-79262 each disclose such improvement.
Recently, owing to the high power and high speed of internal combustion engines, the sliding bearings have become used under severer conditions. However, the conventional sliding bearing covered with the resin overlay has been found difficult to meet the requirement. Accordingly, sliding bearings having a higher quality have been desired.